


Groll des Donners

by Gepo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepo/pseuds/Gepo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Über die FF will ich nichts als eine Warnung aussprechen: Es geht darum, wie leicht man in eine Missbrauchsbeziehung rutschen kann, egal, wie "stark" man ist. Ich sage wenig zu den Gefühlen der Personen, weil ich nicht glaube, diese wirklich realistisch wiedergeben zu können, ich würde dem Schmerz einiger Menschen nicht gerecht werden. Diese FF soll nicht unterhalten und nicht erziehen - sie soll besinnen lassen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groll des Donners

„Diese gottverdammte Schlampe!“, fluchte Blaise und warf mit einer Kopfbewegung seinen langen Pony zur Seite, „Ich hasse Schlammblüter.“

„Wer ist dir diesmal auf die Nerven gefallen?“, fragte Draco desinteressiert und feilte weiter an seinen Nägeln, ohne auch nur aufzublicken.

„Wiesels Fotze. Obwohl sie Potter wahrscheinlich auch schon gevögelt hat.“, er warf sich auf die mit dunkelgrünen Leder überzogene Couch nahe Dracos Sessel.

„Zerstör mein Weltbild nicht.“, meinte der Andere nur, „Keiner würde Potter wollen.“

„Heißt du keiner?“, fragte Blaise lauernd.

„Zabini!“, mit einem Mal stand der Blonde auf seinen Beinen, „Ich warne dich, unterstell mir so einen Schwachsinn nicht. Ich und Potter… igitt.“, sein Blick zum Kamin.

Ja, igitt. Das war Potter. Der ekelhafte Goldjunge, der immer bevorzugt wurde. Allein der Gedanke war… hinreißend.

„Du bist doch nur frustriert, weil du ihn nicht kriegst.“, behauptete der Dunkelhäutige weiterhin, „Das ist ein offenes Geheimnis.“

Braun traf Silber. Silber traf Braun. Dracos Lider verengten sich merklich, bevor er Augen verdrehend mit der Zunge schnalzte und eine wegwerfende Handbewegung machte.

„Geht es dir mit dem Schlammblut etwa anders?“, der Blonde ließ sich mit einem Seufzen zurückfallen, „Und das ist noch weit widerlicher, wenn ich das erwähnen darf.“

„Das bezweifle ich doch stark, du Schwulette.“, der Schwarzhaarige hob die Nase und sah auf seinen Gesprächspartner herab.

„Als hättest du es noch nie probiert.“, schoss der Malfoy zurück, das Silber seiner Augen gefroren zwischen spaltweit geöffneten Lidern.

Nicht, dass er etwas Genaueres wüsste. Vielleicht war das ein Schuss ins Blaue – vielleicht aber auch die perfekte Verteidigung.

„Oh, Malfoy… was würde deine Mutter denken?“, ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf Blaise Lippen, „Müsste ich als guter Junge ihr das nicht erzählen? Dass ihr Dracospätzchen sich von Harry Potter in den Arsch ficken lassen will?“

„Du wagst es nicht…“, zischte der Blonde und bohrte seinen Blick in den Anderen.

Er würde. Wenn genug dabei herausspringen würde, würde er. Er war ein Slytherin durch und durch, das wusste auch Draco.

„Was, glaubst du, wäre ihnen diese Information wert?“, das Braun funkelte dunkel.

Viel. Seine Mutter war nicht das Problem. Aber würde sie es seinem Vater sagen… sein Vater würde das nicht tolerieren, oder? Er würde ihn hassen. Er würde ihn enterben. Er würde ihn bestrafen…

„Was willst du?“

Malfoys ließen sich nicht erpressen. Niemals. Aber sie handelten.

„Mein Bett ist leer heute Nacht. Was glaubst du denn, was ich will?“

Sein Blick glitt über den maliziös Lächelnden. Gut aussehend war er. Wohlhabend. Und reinblütig. Durch Sex hätte er ihn genauso in der Hand wie dieser ihn selbst. Auch seiner Mutter war Homosexualität verhasst. Warum also nicht?

„Mein Hintern gehört mir. Ansonsten will ich einen mit Blut unterschriebenen Vertrag. Unter diesen Bedingungen stimme ich dem Handel zu.“

Aus dem Lächeln wurde ein Grinsen, das weiße Zähne zeigte.

 

„Dein Vertrag.“, der Dunkelhaarige schnitt vor seinen Augen seinen Daumen an und erfüllte seine Bedingungen mit seiner Unterschrift, bevor er ihn magisch wieder heilen ließ.

Das Pergamentstück wechselte den Besitzer. Von dem Übel versprechend lächelnden Blaise Zabini an den Übel ahnenden Draco Malfoy. Nach Vertrag waren kein Analsex und keine Maßnahmen, die die äußere Erscheinung Dracos veränderten, erlaubt. Ansonsten hatte er jedem Befehl zu folgen.

Der Blonde schluckte. Ob das wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war? Dieses Lächeln versprach normalerweise Schmerz. Wenn kein physischer, dann psychischer. War es Zabinis Intention ihn zu demütigen? Er atmete tief ein. Da konnte er lange arbeiten. Einen Malfoy bekam man nicht klein. Er hatte diesem Vertrag selbst zugestimmt, es gab also unter Berücksichtigung der Ausnahmen nichts, was er nicht tun würde. Und das würde er auch beweisen.

„Zieh dich aus.“

Seine Hände griffen zu dem Knopf, der seinen Umhang zusammenhielt.

„Langsam.“, wies der Dunkelhäutige ihn an, „Strip für mich.“

Draco löste das Holzstück elegant mit einem Finger, ließ die Hüften leicht kreisen und den Umhang konturenbetonend etwas heruntersacken, bevor er ihn mit beiden Händen an je einer Seite griff, ihn wieder über seine Schultern legte und sich damit einhüllte. Gehalten mit seiner Linken nutzte er unter dem verhüllenden Stoff seine Rechte, um die Krawatte zu lösen, wobei er seinen Kopf in Nacken lehnte und verhalten aufstöhnte. Den lockeren Knoten des Bandes nahm er zwischen seine Zähne und löste die Krawatte so weiter, indem er den Kopf zur Seite zog. Mit der nun weit geöffneten Krawatte schritt er auf Blaise zu, sich weiterhin komplett verhüllend und beugte sich nach vorne – wo der Ältere seiner stummen Aufforderung folgte und ihm des Bandes entledigte. Da er seine graue Weste bereits abgelegt hatte, bevor er in Blaise Zimmer kam, konnte er problemlos mit der Rechten auf die Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnen – Übung machte natürlich den Meister – und ebenso die seiner Hose.

Der Andere war nicht untätig geblieben, er saß auf seinem Bett, Hose und Unterhose an den Knien, sein Glied mit der eigenen Hand stimulierend. Langsam, genießerisch fuhr die Hand den entblößten Schaft auf und ab. Leicht strampelnd landete seine untere Kleidung komplett auf dem Boden, sodass er sich ganz aufs Bett setzen konnte, den Rücken an der Wand – während sein Glied sich verdunkelte und zwischen seinen Fingern sichtlich anschwoll.

Draco legte die Hand auf seine Brust und ließ sie tief stöhnend über seinen Bauch zu seinen Lenden hinab gleiten – so auffällig, dass Blaise erahnen musste, was unter dem Umhang geschah. Er wusste, dass er gut aussah. Er wusste, dass er betörend war. Was er nicht gewusst hatte, aber was sicherlich positiv zu erfahren war, war, dass er so eine durchschlagende Wirkung hatte. Sich auffällig von rechts nach links über die Oberlippe leckend, den Kopf ein wenig nach hinten gelegt, ließ er die Hand tiefer wandern und umschloss sanft seine Erregung. Den Daumen auf seiner Vorhaut, die vier Finger warm um das schwellende Fleisch, zog er seine Faust vor und zurück. Vor und zurück. Vor – ihm entglitt ein Keuchen, synchron gefolgt von Blaise Keuchen, der den Blick nicht zu lösen vermochte – und zurück.

Blaise eigene Hand arbeitete wie besessen. Sein Mund war offen, der Atem kam stoßweise, die Augen glühten wie fiebrig. Die Beine waren angewinkelt aufgerichtet, ließen den Blick frei auf sein Tun, das schwarze Haar und ein kleines, unscheinbares, wie magisch anziehendes Loch der so makellosen Haut. Silberne Augen trafen zurück auf braune.

„Willst du mal lecken?“, fragte er listig und beobachtete den auf und ab fahrenden Adamsapfel, „Ich habe lecker Eiscreme. So viel du willst. Magst du nachsehen?“

Ein tiefes Stöhnen drang aus Blaise Kehle, in dem die gehauchte Zustimmung unterging. Doch Draco musste sie auch nicht hören. Den Umhang noch immer um sich geschlungen stellte er sich vor das Bett und schob die Eichel des Gliedes, welches er noch immer bearbeitete, durch den Spalt.

„Wage es nicht den Umhang zu berühren.“, drohte der Blonde dunkel, doch Blaise kniete sich willig vor das im dargebotene Stück Fleisch und legte erst seine Lippen ringförmig um die Spitze und leckte einmal, zog sich dann aber zurück und ließ seine Zunge aus seinem Mund dringen, um genüsslich die ausströmenden Tropfen aufzunehmen. Um es sich angenehmer zu machen, stützte er sich auf seine Linke, hob den Hintern ein wenig in die Höhe und umschloss mit seiner Rechten sein Glied, um es weiter zu erhitzen.

„Willst du mehr?“, schnurrte Draco ihn an.

Blaise war ihm verfallen. Nicht einmal ein einziger Orgasmus oder das Enthüllen eines Beines und der Junge lag ihm zu Füßen. Damn, he was good!

„Antworte mir.“, befahl er kalt.

„Ja…“, flehende Augen wandten sich nach oben, doch schlossen sich mit einem Stöhnen, um wenigstens die Eichel zum Eigentum zu machen.

„Gib mir die Krawatte.“

Ein Saugen – Draco biss sich auf die Lippe – ein tiefer Bass, der direkt mit seiner empfindlichen Spitze spielte, die in Blaise Mund versenkt war. Doch dessen Hand ließ von seinem Glied ab und suchte stattdessen fanatisch nach dem Stoffband. Noch etwas weiter. Noch etwas. Der Dunkelhäutige griff das Gesucht und reichte es seinem Herrn.

„Brav. Lass die Augen geschlossen.“, der Blonde den Umhang locker auf seinen Schultern liegen und band die Krawatte über Blaise Sicht, „Deine Hände dürfen mich nicht berühren.“

Der Dunkelhaarige folgte dem Befehl, stützte sich wieder mit einer, legte die andere um sich selbst. Seine Zähne legten sich sanft auf das gefangen genommene Stück Fleisch, die Lippen fuhren voran, saugten sich weiter vorne fest, die Zähne lösten sich und kamen nach und Millimeter für Millimeter arbeitete sich Blaise voran, bis der den Schaft komplett aufgenommen hatte.

Vage spürte Draco, wie er seine Nägel in die Schultern seines Vordermanns krallte. Es war bewiesen. Blaise hat definitiv Ahnung mit Männern. Kaum ein anderer würde jemanden so tief aufnehmen ohne die Würgereflexe zu aktivieren. Und verdammt! Er war gut hierin. Der Blonde musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um seine Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als der Kniende wieder zu saugen begann.

Instinktiv spannte er seine Rückenmuskulatur an, entzog Blaise damit sein Spielzeug um einige Millimeter und stieß vorwärts, indem er sie wieder entspannte. Wie ein einem ewigen Kreislauf wechselte die Kontraktion seiner Lenden- und Bauchmuskulatur und ließ ihn in das glühende Fleisch stoßen. Er hätte auch ewig weitermachen können, hätte Blaise sich nicht nach einigen Sekunden zur Eichel zurückgezogen, um wieder Luft holen zu können. Draco erzitterte, als die ausgeatmete Luft auf sein heißes, feuchtes Glied traf und schon der nächste Blutschwall schoss auch seinen Samen in die räuberische Mundhöhle. Sein kompletter Unterleib erhärtete, die Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und ein stummer Schrei, ein Art Zischen oder Fiepen erklang hinter seinen fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen. Seine Augen verloren Fokus, während seine Lider sich flackernd über ihnen bewegten, weiße und schwarze Punkte mischten sich in seine Sicht.

„Ourgh…“, stöhnte er schließlich doch, den Blick auf Blaise, der willig schluckte, was in seinen Mund gelangte. Die Lippen zogen sich sanft von seiner Eichel zurück, ließen sie fallen, als sie nicht mehr zu halten war, weil der Kniende den Kopf trotz verbundener Augen hob und ein Lächeln sandte.

„Stehst du auf Spielchen?“, fragte der Dunkelhäutige nach und leckte sich vorsorglich über die Lippen.

„Und wenn es so wäre?“

„Ich habe da auch ein kleines Spielzeug.“, seine Knie rückten wieder bis zu Bettkante vor und er richtete sich auf, „Ein hübsches, großes.“

Sein Handeln gab den Blick auf seine Körpermitte frei und Draco konnte sich nicht erwehren seinen Blick genau dorthin wandern zu lassen. Verdammt. Nicht-Malfoys hatten keine längeren Schwänze als er zu haben. Für einen besseren Blick – natürlich nur dafür – kniete sich der Blonde vor das Bett und strich mit seiner Nasenspitze über das wippende Glied, bevor er das Ende zwischen seinen Lippen verschwinden ließ und mit seiner Hand nach dem Schaft griff, um ihn festzuhalten.

„Früher haben sie uns Schwarzen die Zähne raus geschlagen, damit wir das für euch Weiße tun…“, Blaise unterbrach sich selbst mit einem Stöhnen, da Draco zu seinem Saugen und Lecken auch seine Hand zum Verwöhnen hinzunahm, „Und heute sind auch wir Herren. Aber über wen?“, er griff nach der freien Hand des Blonden, zog sich hoch und saugte an Zeige- und Mittelfinger, bevor er die Hand ebenfalls zwischen seine Beine leitete und sie kurz gegen seine Pospalte drückte. Draco kam seiner unausgesprochenen Bitte nach und drückte die feuchten Finger gegen den Anus, dessen Außenmuskeln sofort nachgaben und ihn einließen. Wenn er nicht schon gewusst hätte, dass Blaise es anscheinend mit so einigen Männern getrieben hatte, dies wäre der aussagekräftigste Beweis gewesen. Ein Glück, dass auch er seine Erfahrungen hatte. Aber wozu waren die Älteren und Snape auch sonst da? In Slytherin war es ein unausgesprochenes Gebot offen zu sein, auch wenn es jeder geheim hielt. Niemand brauchte von ihren Geheimnissen wissen – es war nur gefordert Geheimnisse zu haben. Aber wer außer einem Slytherin konnte diesen Codex schon verstehen?

„Im Endeffekt geht es uns allen doch nur um Macht. Macht über die, deren sozialer Status unter unserem ist. Warum verstehen diese Dummköpfe das nicht?“, wer konnte gemeint sein außer Dumbledore und seiner Truppe von Romantikern und Weltbeschönigern? „Schwarze unterschieden sich nicht von Weißen. Sogar Schlammblüter unterscheiden sich nicht von uns. Aber Muggel. Sie sind niedere Lebensformen. Sie besitzen unsere Talente nicht. Ist es nicht unsere heilige Aufgabe sie zu versklaven und zum Instrument für das Größere Gute zu machen?“

Draco löste seine Lippen von dem ihm gegebenen Spielzeug. „Bekommst du vor Orgasmen immer solche Gedanken?“

„Ich nutze nur die Zeit.“, der Ältere zuckte mit den Schultern, „Mach weiter.“

Der Blonde ignorierte den Befehlston und begab sich wieder an sein Tun. Seine Zunge fuhr über die Eichel, verzweifelt versucht alle Lusttropfen aufzufangen, seine Hand zog die Vorhaut über das Fleisch und ließ sich zurückschnellen, während seine Finger tief im After des Knienden steckten, leicht gebeugt, während er sie ab und an anspannte und damit gegen die Innenmuskulatur des Dunkelhaarigen stimulierte – nebst der Prostata, die er in diesem Moment traf und Blaise ein Stöhnen entrang.

„Ich denke nur, dass Voldemorts Vorhaben dumm ist. Die Muggel sind nicht zu töten, sie haben uns zu dienen. Jeder Magier sollte ein paar von ihnen kriegen. Dieses ganze Genozidgedankengut kommt doch nur deswegen auf, weil die Leibeigenschaft abgeschafft wurde.“

„Zabini, du redest Müll. Halt die Klappe, wenn ich dir schon einen Blow-Job gebe.“, mischte sich der Blonde in den Monolog ein.

„Ich meine nur: Sklaverei ist seit Jahrtausenden bestehen geblieben, Genozid hat nie funktioniert. Alles, was ich will, ist diese verdammte Fotze in meinem Bett und ein paar Sklaven für mein Haus. Und einen Sexsklaven. Das würde mir völlig reichen.“

„Dann vögel deine Hauselfen! Wenn ich noch ein Wort höre, kannst du dir alleine einen blasen.“, machte er seine Sache so schlecht? Diese Anusmuskulatur ließ vermuten, dass der Andere sogar mehr Erfahrung hatte als er, aber… sonst hatten ihn alle immer gemocht. Malfoys hatten verehrt zu werden, verdammt!

„Diese Schlampe Granger kämpft für Hauselfenbefreiung und liebt Muggel. Wieso muss ich mich gerade für ihre Muschi interessieren?“

„Könntest du mal endlich das Schlammblut aus dem Gespräch nehmen? Die ist für mich extrem antierotisch.“, beschwerte sich Draco.

Eine Hand schlug gegen seinen Hinterkopf, krallte sich in seine Haare und hielt ihn fest, während Blaise den Überraschungsmoment nutzte, seine Schluckmuskeln durchbrach und fest in seinen Hals stieß, während er den Kopf zurückwarf und laut aufstöhnte. Kaum einen Moment später riss er Draco an der Haaren von sich weg, dem ein Großteil von Blaise Sperma bereits die Luftröhre hinab lief.

Hustend schlug der Blonde sich die Hand vor den Mund, wich zurück und versuchte tief durchatmend seine Magensäfte bei sich zu behalten. Scheiße! War Blaise durchgeknallt? Sowas konnte er doch nicht machen.

Der Schwarzhaarige fing sein Sperma mit einer Hand auf, während er mit der anderen nach einem Tuch auf seinem Nachtschrank griff, welches er über seine Eichel stülpte.

„Stell dich nicht so. Du tust ja so, als wärst du noch nie richtig durchgenommen worden.“, maulte der Ältere missgestimmt, der sich die Krawatte von den Augen zog, „Und zieh endlich diese scheiß Klamotten aus.“

Verdammt… Draco schluckte und versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen. War er wirklich so schlecht? Hatte er so wenig Erfahrung? War das normal, was Blaise tat? Gehorchend legte er sein Hemd ab. Bei den Anderen war das ganz anders abgelaufen. Da hatte er sie verführt. Wieso war Blaise so anders?

„Und mach hinne. Wenn du schon nicht ordentlich saugen oder strippen kannst, benimm dich wenigstens beim Rest richtig.“, Blaise schmiss sein eigenes Oberteil zum dem Rest seiner Kleidung, die komplett auf dem Boden lag, „Dein Vater war zehnmal besser als du.“

„Du hast mit meinem Vater geschlafen?“, fragte Draco mit geweiteten Lidern nach.

„Was glaubst du, warum der dich in den Ferien besucht? Mann, du bist echt naiv. Kein Wunder, dass du so schlecht bist.“, der Ältere sah auf ihn hinab, „Jetzt zieh endlich die Hose aus und komm her.“

Der Kopf des Blonden senkte sich und blieb auf den Boden gerichtet, während er die Klamotten von sich drückte und zum Bett kroch. Sein Vater kam immer nur, um sich mit seinem Klassenkameraden zu vergnügen? War das wahr? War er wirklich so viel besser als er?

„Hinlegen.“, befahl Blaise kalt und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der ihn fragen zu schien, ob er überhaupt irgendetwas konnte.

Draco wandte sich lieber der Wand zu, während er auf das Gestell kletterte und sich positionierte und fokussierte danach auch die Decke anstatt Blaise. Hoffentlich würde er ihn nicht noch weiter verärgern. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er so schlecht war. Hatten die anderen es ihm einfach nicht gesagt? Lästerten sie hinter der Hand, was für ein Versager er im Bett war? Und Snape? Nahm er ihn einfach nur aus Mitleid?

„Mein Gott, heul doch.“, knurrte der Größere entnervt und schob sich über ihn, „Du bist echt armselig. Wenn du dich so bescheuert anstellst, sehe ich den Vertrag wohl besser als nichtig an.“

„Nein!“, winselte der Blonde, „Nein, bitte… was soll ich tun? Was möchtest du? Ich… ich…“, er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, „Ich will das richtig machen.“

„Mach die Beine breit.“, befahl der Ältere, „Wird Zeit, dass du mal endlich lernst, wie das richtig geht.“

 

„Was soll das heißen, du wirst missbraucht?“, fragte Lucius nach und schnaubte, „Dann wehr dich gefälligst. Du wirst nicht umsonst zum Zauberer ausgebildet.“

„Aber… Vater…“, Draco schluckte und wich ein kleines Stück zurück, „Ich…“

„Sprich ordentlich.“, befahl der Ältere und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich… kann nicht.“, flüsterte der Kleinere und sah zu dem ihm gegenüber Stehenden auf.

Lucius Lider verengten sich. Er würde nicht schreien, das wusste Draco. Sie standen im Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin. Sie waren in der Öffentlichkeit. Er würde nicht laut werden. Aber… Draco schluckte. Sein Vater konnte nicht verstehen, was seit Monaten geschah. Er konnte nicht. Genauso wie er sich selbst nicht gegen Blaise wehren konnte, wenn er jeden Abend kam.

„Und wer soll dich deiner Meinung nach missbrauchen?“

„Blaise Zabini…“, Dracos Kopf sank zwischen seine Schultern.

„Zabini!“, rief der Ältere mit kalter Stimme.

Nein! Das konnte er nicht tun! Das konnte er nicht! Bitte nicht! Blaise würde ihm wieder wehtun. Er würde ihm noch mehr wehtun. Er würde ihn bestrafen, dass er geredet hatte. Er hatte endlich den Mut gehabt und… nein…

„Mein Sohn sagt, dass er von dir missbraucht wird. Stimmt das?“, erkundigte sich der Malfoy.

„Nein, Sir.“, eine Ohrfeige schallte durch den Raum – der Kopf des Dunkelhäutigen schlug zur Seite, legte sich auf eine Linie mit seiner rechten Schulter, „Nein, Sir.“, wiederholte er und wandte sich wieder Lucius zu, „Er bat mich ihn zu lehren und ich tue, worum er gebeten hat.“

„Das bedeutet, dass du lügst.“, stellte der Älteste fest, während er sich an seinen Sohn richtete – der nicht sah, wie sein Vater seinen Zauberstab von seinem Stock gelöst hatte, bis er das „Crucio.“ hörte.

Alles zog sich zusammen. Muskeln, Sehnen, vielleicht sogar Knochen. Die Haut schien aufzuplatzen und sofort wieder zu verheilen, seine Eingeweide knäuelten sich, Messer stachen durch seine Brust und zerrissen seine Lunge, seinen Hals, seinen Bauch. Es zerfetzte ihn von innen heraus. Er dürfte nicht schreien. Er musste leise sein. Sie waren in der Öffentlichkeit. Er dürfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Er war ein Malfoy.

„Lass dir das eine Lehre sein.“, flüsterte Lucius, nachdem er den Fluch nach einigen Sekunden von seinem Sohn nahm, „Und was dich angeht, Zabini: Lass uns auf deinem Zimmer besprechen, was du meinen Sohn lehrst.“

Auf den Knien, keuchend, die Arme um den eigenen Körper geschlungen, sah Draco zu, wie sein Vater einen Arm um Blaise Schultern legte und ihn zur Treppe führte. Es war also wahr. Sein Vater war hier, um sich mit Blaise zu vergnügen. Er war nie wegen ihm gekommen. Draco war ihm wahrscheinlich schlicht und ergreifend egal.

Eine Träne rollte über seine Wange. Nein, verdammt! Er hatte sich zu beherrschen! Sein Vater würde sauer werden. Er durfte nicht weinen. Mit der Hand über seine Wange fahrend, biss er die Zähne zusammen.

Es war ein Spiel.

Der Codex der Slytherin.

Sein Vater nahm Blaise.

Blaise nahm ihm.

Er hatte weiterzumachen.

Sie alle waren Opfer.

Und sie alle waren Täter.

Voldemort war nur der Beginn gewesen.


End file.
